<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeline by Syrisa19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572348">Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisa19/pseuds/Syrisa19'>Syrisa19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolves, Vampires, and Creatures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisa19/pseuds/Syrisa19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a timeline for events that are happened within this universe. Mainly here if anyone was wondering about when some of the events took place. </p><p>Warning:<br/>This timeline gets updated alot, because I took out parts yet to be seen. Plus didn't write down full names for most of the names on the timeline.</p><p>Update</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolves, Vampires, and Creatures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696723</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nogitsune born in Japan 11th century </p><p>Noshiko born in Japan 12th century </p><p>Noshiko is able to take human form 13 century </p><p>Marie-Jeanne &amp; Sebastian born early 18th century France </p><p>Sebastian in the French and Indian war 1760</p><p>Sebastian kills as the beast 1764</p><p>MJ hunted her brother 1764 - 1767</p><p>MJ kills her brother 1767</p><p>Henri &amp; MJ became a couple involved 18th Cen.</p><p>Nixie born in rural coast of Germany </p><p>Nixie raised in France for an unknown time</p><p>Halwyn becomes a Hellhound / Halwyn &amp; Nixie meet for the first time</p><p>Stops the Anuk-ite 1910</p><p>Halwyn creates Eichen House 1912</p><p>GD born early 20th century </p><p>GD fought in WWII</p><p>JS born 1980</p><p>CL, DH, JP, &amp; SM born between 1987 &amp; 88</p><p>AA born 1993</p><p>SS, IL &amp; most of the pack born 1994</p><p>LD &amp; younger pack members born 1996</p><p>CL gets abused 1997</p><p>Kelpie talk late 1998</p><p>Best friend talk 1999</p><p>CL chooses service / IL abuse starts late 2001</p><p>Isaac pushes Stiles away 2001 / Stiles says he is in love with Lydia</p><p>CS diagnosed 2003</p><p>Tara Raeken died 2004</p><p>Deucalion becomes blind &amp; kill pack 2004</p><p>Hale siblings forced to separate 2004</p><p>The Hale Fire 2005</p><p>CL throws MD into the pool &amp; MD almost drowns 2006</p><p>Lahey brothers visit Mystic Falls 2006</p><p>CL graduated 2006 / CL joins the military 2006</p><p>Lorraine Martin finds Meredith 2009</p><p>Meredith help plan the deadpool 2009</p><p>CL &amp; the Gilbert's died mid 2009</p><p>SM turned Jan 2011 / JW &amp; IL turned Feb 2011</p><p>JW became a Kanima / Bonded w/ MD 2011</p><p>Lahey is murdered 2011</p><p>MD died / Grandpa Agrent bonded w/ JW 2011</p><p>JW left for London 2011</p><p>Alpha Pack comes 2011</p><p>SS, SM, &amp; AA sacrificed 2011</p><p>JP becomes Spot at the same time 2011</p><p>Deucalion gets his sight back / The Darach died 2011</p><p>LD turned Dec 2011 - Jan 2012</p><p>The deadpool 2011 - 2012</p><p>Dread Doctors 2012</p><p>Kira joins the skin walkers 2012</p><p>The Ghost riders 2012 </p><p>Chris &amp; Melissa start dating 2012</p><p>Lydia &amp; Stiles start dating 2012</p><p>SS &amp; most of the Pack graduated 2012</p><p>Hope born 2012</p><p>JW &amp; Ethan met Autumn 2012</p><p>Hayden &amp; Valerie leave Beacon Hills 2013</p><p>Scott becomes assistant coach 2013</p><p>Halwyn (M) escaped 2013</p><p>Monroe trains as a hunter 2013 - 2015</p><p>Lizzie &amp; Josie born March 15, 2014</p><p>Halwyn (M) gets shot 2014</p><p>Argent evil plan 2014</p><p>Halwyn (M) dies from silver poisoning 2014</p><p>Malia &amp; Scott start dating 2014</p><p>Nixie meets London pack roughly late 2014</p><p>Melissa gets a surprise pregnancy Dec 2015</p><p>Isaac joins London pack Jan 2015</p><p>Younger Pack graduated early 2015</p><p>Theo becomes an official pack member 2015</p><p>Derek &amp; Braeden have Laura &amp; Thalia 2014 - 16</p><p>Ashe &amp; Jeremy form a bond 2018</p><p>MH proposed to SM late 2018</p><p>Corey &amp; Mason start fostering children 2019</p><p>Story takes place probably around 2020</p><p>Malia &amp; Scott have a children 2020 - 2028</p><p>Ashe goes missing 2024</p><p>Liam, Bran, Theo, &amp; Halwyn (F) go to Mystic Falls 2028</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>